1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless transmitter, a wireless transmission method, a wireless receiver and a wireless reception method. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless transmitter which generates and transmits wireless radio signals including a packet with transmitted video signals contained in a payload thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of thin and lightweight television (TV) receiving systems, there is an increasing demand for wall-hanging TVs. Wireless data transmission is necessary for the wall-hanging TVs. At the same time, there is an increasing demand for the Internet Protocol television (IPTV) in which video is delivered across the Internet. There is therefore a demand for wireless local area network (LAN)-enabled TV receiving systems.
In related art wireless data communication TV receiving systems, video signals (i.e., baseband signals) are transmitted as uncompressed data using, for example, the wireless high-definition interface (WHDI) system. In the IPTV, on the other hand, wireless data is transmitted across the Internet based on wireless LAN standards, such as IEEE 802.11a (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-49242).